linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saori
Hi Saori -- we are excited to have Linkin Park Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logos If you create a logo (135 x 155) and upload it to Image:Wiki.png, our system will create a reduced version and place it next to the plain text wiki title ("Linkin Park Wiki") so that the logo space is at least filled with something. However, it's better to create a second, more horizontal version of the logo that is 266 x 75 pixels and upload that to Image:Wiki_wide.png as well. Here's an illustration of how you can keep the same feel with two different logos: http://images.wikia.com/duranduran/images/b/bc/Wiki.png http://images.wikia.com/duranduran/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png If you need help creating logos, just ask -- I love to do graphics. Also let me know if you'd like me to import articles for Linkin Park and their albums and songs from Wikipedia for you -- once they're here you can edit and expand them however you like -- your wiki doesn't have to be "dry" and "neutral" like an encyclopedia does, but Wikipedia articles can be a great start to build on, and we're free to copy them because of the GNU Free Documentation License. Good luck getting this started -- with enough patience I know it can be the greatest Linkin Park site on the web! — Catherine (talk) 18:18, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Shiny new forum Hi Saori! I've just created your new forum at http://linkinpark.wikia.com/forum/ It's currently empty. Please think up a structure for it and I'll implement it to finish the setup. :) You can leave that on my talk page. --TOR 13:36, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Applied changes to the forum. Have fun using the forum. ;) TOR 21:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Admin So you are the founder? Any chance you could do some deletions? Chester Talk 11:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC)